YuGi Moto and his childhood Dreams
by LilAnime
Summary: This is a story when YuGi moto meets a girl when he was 6 years old when he got older he say a new girl in his class could this new girl be her. Book 1 of serise YuGiOh...will be more coming out...


Are you sure you want to hear the tale of love, and humor? This is a story, a story of all those and more. It begins back about 14 years ago when I was about 6 years old.   
  
The tale begins when YuGi was playing with his friends: Tristen, Tea, Joey, and Kyoto. They were all playing tag near their favourite place out of their whole world "CherryBlossom's Park".   
  
They were all playing tag cheerfully when Kyoto tripped on a rough rock and fell into the arms of YuGi. YuGi blushed as he helped her up. Kyoto was also blushing that's when YuGi relized he loved her and so did Kyoto.  
  
Kyoto's parent drove by the CherryBlossoms's Park there the group saw Rai (Kyoto's brother) came out from the car. Rai went to tell Kyoto that they brought a new house and had to move. That's when YuGi took her hand and said "No matter where you go I promise to take you back to CherryBlossom's Park to vist. Kyoto left.  
  
~~~14 YEARS LATER~~~  
  
MR.Yoshi: Class we have a new student!Come on in Kyoto Yumi!  
YuGI went blink was it her he thought the girl he loved ever since he liked girls(well Tea didn't count because he meant as in he had a crush okay)...he didn't know.Joey went in love YuGi could tell but he got to admit she was pretty cute. She had brown hair that was gleaming and it matched her pretty brown eyes too with her cute nose.(well you get the point)  
  
  
MR.Yoshi:Okay class today we be paring up and doing a diarama to show how the drainage system work!Now you can pair up!  
  
YuGi:Hi Kyoto! I'm YuGi Moto, would you like to be partners with me?  
  
Kyoto:sure thanks I was afraid I wouldn't have a partner.  
  
~~~Joey's POV~~~  
  
'Oh YuGi got the new girl to be his partner I was hoping she would be with me anyway wow she looks great in that school uniform!'  
  
(Normal 20 year old thoughts)  
  
Joey:Hey Tristen you want ro be my partner or your going to be with your girlfriends.  
  
Tristen:Oh I was going to be with Tea (his girlfriend) but hey sure why not guess she's with Helen.  
  
~~~YuGi POV~~~  
  
YuGi:so how are we going to do the drainage system to show how it works?  
  
Kyoto:Well I was going to suggest using some scrap wood and cardboard to show the housing and the drainage but probably you think up a better idea. Well something like that...  
  
YuGi:Actually that's a perfect idea. I have somethings at home I'll meet you at your house if thats all right with you...  
  
Kyoto:Well my house is like 122 Flounders Walk...  
  
YuGI:Wow I live 119 Flounders Walk we live next door so that be great we can work on the project longer.  
  
Kyoto:This isn't due till next 2 months so lets put that aside and play duel monsters...  
  
YuGi:Fine, but I'm quite a duelest myself  
  
Kyoto:Ya sure  
  
*The bell rang*  
  
~~~Kyoto's POV~~~  
  
Kyoto walked home as a usual teenager oh she wonder when she's getting a car maybe couple more paycheck then she'll get it or maybe forever...The buisness was getting down and she needed money quick like there was a choice in plicking which store to work for.  
  
~~~YuGi's POV~~~  
  
YuGi got home quckly went up to his home without saying a word to his grandpa and took out a special box each of his friends had the pictures when their 6 years old. He took every picture out and stared hard at a certain girl. The girl he liked for years and years Kyoto. He didn't think the Kyoto in his class is the same Kyoto he'd like when he was 6 years old. That was impossible...to him that is. He took out his duel deck and his milleuim. He stared at the house next door it was very large bigger than his house, the house had lots of window outside and a fence around the house. It went up to the door and knocked. He waited than the front door opened quickly it was Kyoto. He walked in quite and stared and glazed all pictures that were on the wall. Each picture had a specail crafted frame around it. Kyoto showed him a special room...  
  
~~~Kyoto's POV~~~  
  
She opened the door walked up the lights and switched it on...There was the staiduim looking as if it wasn't used for at least a year...  
  
"LET THE DUEL BEGIN!!!!!"  
  
  
~~~Author's notes~~~  
  
okay this is going to be serise of these characters and sorry but this is the first book of the serise. the second will be a hoilday special.  
It won't be out for a very long time. 


End file.
